Special
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: A date? Belphegor and Fran on a date? Yeah. Let's follow them!


Disclaimer: No no I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters or anything else

* * *

"Sempai… we should really go on a date sometime…" Fran and Belphegor walked slowly, side by side, savoring the beautiful starry night as they walked back to the Varia mansion. Belphegor looked at the younger boy, clearly irritated. "And why do you suppose we should do that?"

"Please~" Fran clung onto Belphegor's arm and stopped walking. "Sempai~ really… we haven't been alone together for a long time unless it's for missions! I really-" The sentence was interrupted by a kiss. Belphegor smirked as he pulled away. "Yeah. We should." Fran turned away as a blush crept onto his face.

"Well, let's hurry up. It's getting cold. Ushishishishi"

* * *

"Boss! Squalo! Oh… is that Levi?" Lussuria skipped into Xanxus's office, a grin on his face. "What you piece of trash?"

"Bel-chan and Fran-chan… THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE!" Lussuria squealed "Oh, young love~" The Xanxus, who was sitting in his rolling chair stopped in mid-stomp and stared at Lussuria. Squalo even ceased his yelling for once. And Levi, he felt depressed because Xanxus stopped stomping on his head. "VOIIII! WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Squalo was the first to recover from the shock.

"Trash. Shut up. He said that… that trash mist and the trash prince was going on a date!" Squalo's face was red. "VOOIIIII SO WHAT? NO ONE CARES!" Lussuria frowned. "But you know… we can watch them go on their date…" The Varia members were silent again.

"Trash… Go away. Tomorrow, we'll follow them."

* * *

"Boss… Bel-sempai and I are going somewhere so we can't do any missions today kay?" Fran popped his head into the room early in the morning. His hair was a bit messy as if he had just gotten up and walked over to tell Xanxus that he was busy that day. Xanxus growled at him and glared. "Fine. I expect you to work double tomorrow."

"Hai." Fran trudged off, obviously still tired.

* * *

"Look! They're over there!" Belphegor and Fran were holding hands. They weren't wearing their uniforms, but casual clothes. They honestly didn't blend in much, but it was a start. "VOII! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" yelled Squalo. Lussuria pulled him down and covered his mouth. "Shh… They'll hear us!" Xanxus was not as kind. He punched Squalo's head and growled. "Shut up trash!"  
Belphegor and Fran continued on their way, going into a movie theater to watch a horror movie. "Aww… what do we do for now?" Lussuria mumbled to himself. "VOII! LET'S GO TOO!" The trio went around the corner to the back of the theater and snuck in via the back door. Inside, Belphegor and Fran were sitting in the middle left of the theater. They were both starting at the screen, trying to keep entertained. Compared to what they saw on missions, this was for amateurs. "OOH! Look they're holding hands!" giggled Lussuria. Indeed they were. Belphegor and Fran's fingers were interlocked tightly. "Hey morons! Be quiet! We're trying to watch a movie!" Then hell broke loose. Xanxus pulled out his guns and the theater blew up.

"Ne… sempai. Didn't those people look like the boss and the commander and Lussuria?" Belphegor laughed, looking straight forward. "Ushishishishi who knows? I wasn't paying attention."

They eventually stopped at a small shop down the street from the now destroyed movie theater for ice cream. "Bel-sempai… your ice cream is melting…" Fran observed, as he licked his own mint ice cream. Leaning over, he licked Belphegor's fingers to get the melted ice cream off. "Sempai... you should really notice stuff like that." A red blush appeared on Belphegor's face, clearly obvious even though his bangs his most of it. "Froggy…"

"Hmm?"

"You really want to die huh."

"But sempai… no one's watching you know." Behind a bush, the three sweat dropped. Squalo was ready to jump out and yell at the pair. They were assassins right? They should really be able to tell when they were being followed.

"Ah look. We should get going now."

"Hey froggy! Look." Standing on top of a hill, they looked down at the city, watching the sun set as if it were dipping into the sea that was behind the buildings. Belphegor and Fran's fingers were intertwined, staring into light. "Pretty…"Fran whispered not caring if the man next to him heard it or not. "Ushishishishi… have you seen the sunset from here before froggy?"

"Stupid fake prince, of course not or it wouldn't be this special."

A while before that~

"Sempai! Watch this!" Belphegor looked up from his knives that he was polishing. "What peasant?" And for the nexst few hours, they watched their boss, Lussuria, and Squalo follow Fran's illusionary date with Belphegor.

* * *

the end. I really rushed the end huh...


End file.
